Prey and Snake
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Rukia soon finds herself alone and at the mercy of one say very hunger Snake. oneshot Gin/Rukia


**Title: **Prey and Snake

**Author: **Lotus-bugxm9

**Rating: **K 

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own anything belonging to **Bleach!!**

**Pairings: **Gin/Rukia

**A/N: **I know this couple is way bizarre, and not very popular. Because after all they are like rivals and good Vs evil and all that. But I just couldn't resist the big bad urge I had too write something on them two so this is what I came up with..

This story might also be very weird, and OC! And most defiantly on some crack as is the couple so please bare with me, when I say this is my first Bleach story!! You've been warned.

**Enjoy!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia looked in between her brother and Renji, as the two talked, about statistics and methods hotly. She clearly no longer a know presence in their worlds, as she stared dumbly.

It was a rare thing indeed to see such as spectacle. But through all the glares and harsh words, she figured the two men were some how mutual friends. After all they were Captain and Lieutenant.

She sighted as she looked down to the polished wooden floor below her feet as she was at a totally loss of what to do or say. Her black should length hair gently blew in the gentle wind.

Then quit suddenly, it seemed all peace was broken. As she soon felt an eerie presence soon approaching as her breathed nearly choking her. The pit of her stomach twisted in fear.

"Well…...well what have we here?," came a smooth sounding voice. Straight from behind her as Rukia's blue eyes winded, as that voice sent icy chills down spine and back. "Captain-Kuchiki …and Lieutenant Arbaria it is always a pleasure to see the both of you, even at a time as early as this."

**Silence**

"Ah…….Ichimaru it's you," commented Byakuya finally. His voice cool as his face showed no signs other then perfect indifference. His blue eyes narrowed in his dislike of the taller smirking man now right in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had orders to be else where?"

"I did, but I have some other business to take care of first. "The third Captain said cheerfully back but with an air that was chilling. The wind ruffled about his light purple hair and his white long coat "So as always, I just had to drop in an say hello, out of curiosity for its always to additive don't you….agree?"

**Silence**

"Why good morning there too Rukia," Gin then let out softly his ever present grin broadening as she tensed at him saying her name. She let out a shuttering sight beginning to slowly turn and face him "How are you doing this glorious morning? Well I hope." He asked.

With her body feeling heavy and weighed down completely with the other two's presences forgotten. Rukia slowly came face to face with the third division Captain.

And there briefly for only her too see. She beheld his eyes opening to revel piercing blood red orbs beneath as she felt suddenly, like the pry of some kind of menacing demon.

**Silence**

"Ichimaru……Gin…I….I'm doing well" Rukia began awkwardly, a bit afraid, at not knowing what to say in between her noble brother and Renji.

"Mm…...good to here I'm glad." The Captain said back sing songily. Beaming down at her with that smile of his, which scared her half too death. Gulping loudly only to her ears as she shrank back.

**Silence**

"Well of course she is well!" Renji snapped suddenly, gritting his teeth in a growl as he took a step forward towards the other, man. Red flame hair picking up in the cool breeze. "Why wouldn't she be Ichimaru? Not like it's any of your business, or concern."

Renji was ready for a conflict, not liking the other Captain any more so then his own. He could feel Rukia's fear knowing her dislike of the creepy slithering snake as his own blood boiled.

Gin raised his eyebrows to this, and chuckled as he continued smiling aimlessly without any thought about it. Renji quickly with another growl having enough let loss.

The next thing you knew, his clenched left hand was placed on his sword. Which hung at his hip ready too draw in battle. If only to whip that stupid mocking smirk of the ugly fox's face.

**Silence**

"Renji that's enough!," called out Captain Kuchiki calmly but coldly so. His dark hair whipped and tossed about in his shadowed eyes. "Let us go now this conversation has…..ended," he said.

Renji looked confused, as of what to do Surprised as it was a clear order. From the Captain of the high sixth, district unit. Without a word to his adopted sister he tuned away and began walking away.

Renji was soon enough anxious to catch back up to his disappearing Captain. Giving one last look of sorry back too Rukia. He ran off with a start, leaving her now feeling abandoned and alone.

These sole feelings however didn't last long. As that cold sweeping feeling soon came back full on twisting her insides out. As she was now alone with the hungry snake to be swallowed whole.

"Well that was certainly entertaining I think I scared them ….away," the third Captain laughed. A wind of leafs blew on past them at a stand still. "Imagine that happening," he said.

Rukia's hands at her sides, up until this point. Had been still and lifeless in her shock, until suddenly they were balled up into small shaking fists at his teasing words.

With her blue eyes no longer wide and fearful but ablaze now with a raw fire. She spinned around towards the Captain, once more as she gritted her teeth in her anger.

"You!" she declared raising a hand, to point an accusanary finger up into the tall man's face. Who in spite of her, continued on smiling that damn fox smile of his "What do you think you're doing!? You can't just come up to me like that. Half scaring me out of my skin, expecting everything too be okay. How dare you the nerve!" she cried.

**Silence**

"Oh….then please Forgive me" the Captain began with fake sad face. Which made her blood boiled even further, as her fist tightened, as he said "I had absolutely no idea you were so…..jumpy."

"You know perfectly well what I mean, you fool! She huffed crossly, folding her arms over her chest as she turned sharply away from him. She then added more softly. "You could have blown this out of the water in clear view for the both of them to see, and ruined it for the both of us!" she declared

"I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about." Gin said his ear splitting grin still in place. Even despite this mixture of words as he took a step forward. She wrapped her arms around herself with shinning wet eyes still fuming suddenly cold all over.

**Silence**

"But then again if you mean by this?' The Captain soon said as Rukia gasped out in surprise. Soon feeling a pair of strong lanky arms quickly envelop her. Taunting lips were brushed up against her left ear warmly as they tickled her senses, with growing delight. "I completely understand your problem for we can't have any people seeing how naughty we can be, can he breathed.

Rukia's heart beat speeded up at hearing these words. As her eyes winded once more, before she quickly in a rush of air felt herself be scooped up high. With a cry, soon enough let out as she was slung into the arms of the third Captain himself. He chuckled mirthless at his less then innocent act.

She struggled and kicked her legs, swinging her arms wildly. Trying too get loose from his hold. For it to only be an futile attempt, as he was far too strong.

"Gin, what are you trying to do? Get us both killed!?" She cried out. Banging her small fists down upon his chest, as hard as she might. She starting hearing voices. "I though we agreed about this!! Don't be stupid! I beg you, everyone will be looking, let me go….now hurry!"

"You….my sweet worry far too much for your own good," He said sightenly, while smirking wickedly as she prepared herself. She heard running feet coming. "For frankly I'm feed up with all this hiding, as I just don't give a damn anymore, about being caught. For being free is what I really want."

Rukia gasped out at this, in sudden dawning realization. At hearing his truthful words. But all her mixed in shock seemed short lived. As she found herself blissfully silenced as his lips came crashing down against hers, in an all too powerful show off kiss for the centuries.

**Silence**

The kiss was electric, and passionate. She soon found herself, even in her embarrassment, trapped in it as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. All anger, and fear, instantly dissolving leaving her without a trace. She drawled even closer to him wanting more. The voices and running footsteps grew louder.

Baring her fingers, deep into his silky lavender hair. Rukia basked in the warmness and feel of his familiar touch. Along with the poisonous, heavenly mixed taste, of his lips on hers.

But soon like everything else in this surreal world. It all came to a quick stop as she pulled back, soon out of breath as she hissed.

"You.. slimy-dirty-sneaky,….snake!" Rukia breathed under her breath, with a twitching eyebrow. Looking at him threw her long dark lashes as they touched noses. "I can not believe this! You are so going to pay for this, for mark my words revenge is sweet!" she added with a nod

"Umm…..…yummy snakes do love revenge." He purred back with laughter. Seeing her flushed red cheeks as he, pulled her closer. She giggled as he softly began kissing and nipping at her slender neck. "For with it always comes a bit of biting." He added devilishly biting her earlobe playfully.

Rukia smiled knowingly, letting out a soft moan. Her deep blue eyes sparkled, an despite everything as she could now sense many people gawking in shock, all around them. She did not care how she looked.

For now was the right time to let herself go, like he had done for her. To let out her wild side full and bright for all to see, for all she wanted was freedom too!

Soon enough with that pledge, and vow, burning brightly in mind. Before he could even get a answer out of her. She with a daring growl, with all her willpower threw them back into a kiss tipping them both over. As they came crashing down onto the wooden floor below with gasps heard from the crowed.

"I love you too" She called out loud breathlessly on top of him for all to hear. Smiling satisfied, she leaning back in gave him butterfly kisses as he chuckled at her new found style. "Even if you are an total fool, but I would have it know other way, for this is also what I want and nothing…..less."

"Good to know," He worded out smiling largely. While squeezing her tight, much like a boa would with its live meal before the kill. As he kissed her with all his souls worth. "My loving little prey."

**Silence no longer…….**

-----------

**The End**

------------

All comments and criticism are deeply loved, adored, and kept in a little tiny box under by bed for further use and happy misery, so until then bye-bye.


End file.
